


Un regalo para Regulus

by borisgarc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borisgarc/pseuds/borisgarc
Summary: Regulus llega a su cumpleaños 21 y su querido novio necesita cumplir la promesa que se hizo en su sexto año, además de ayudar a sus mejores amigos en su relación amorosa.Spin Off de mi fic "Dejame en Paz"-Jegulus-
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 8





	Un regalo para Regulus

El cumpleaños numero 21 de Regulus se acercaba y James no podía estar más cansado de buscar el regalo para su novio.

Se había hecho un promesa en su sexto año y al fin podía cumplirla, Regulus ya no se sentía en peligro y podían vivir sus vidas como les plazca, es por eso que buscaría ese regalo hasta encontrarlo.

Fue a la tienda de mascotas en el Callejón Diagon y para su mala suerte no vendían perros de razas muggles.

Estaba desesperado y Remus trataba de ayudarlo, él conocía mas lugares donde era posible encontrar un viejo pastor ingles.

Lastimosamente todas las veterinarias que visitaron no tenían cachorros de esa raza, pero la encargada de la tienda les dio la dirección de un criadero de perros, que por si no fuera demasiada su mala suerte, se encontraba en un pueblo cerca de Liverpool.

Eso no le importo al de gafas, la señorita le había prometido que encontraría perros de esa raza ahí y él viajaría lo que tuviera que viajar para encontrar el regalo perfecto para su novio.

El problema ahora era viajar hasta Liverpool sin que Regulus sospeche nada, además según Remus que ya había hecho su investigación, tendrían que transportarse con un traslador a Liverpool y después tomar un autobús hasta el pueblo donde se encontraba ese criadero, al parecer su amigo también había se había comunicado por esas cosas muggles y en efecto, había una camada de perritos disponibles.

El plan sonaba fácil, ir a Liverpool, ir a ese pueblito, comprar el perro, regresar a Liverpool, volver a Londres y llegar al Valle de Godric.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme? yo también quiero ir a comprar al perrito.— Se quejaba Sirius mientras armaban el plan en la habitación de James.

\- Shhhhh, Regulus te puede oír.— James ya estaba cansado de todo, pero trataba de no perder la esperanza, su novio lo valía. — Ni tú, ni yo sabemos como viajar en esas cosas muggles, no son lo mismo que el autobús noctámbulo, tienen rutas y tienes que tomar el correcto o llegas hasta China, por eso Remus irá conmigo y tú vas a ser un buen chico y vas a salir con mi hermoso novio porque no quiero que sospeche nada.

\- ¿Y a dónde se supone que lo voy a llevar?

\- No sé Sirius es tu hermano, le preguntas y lo llevas a donde el quiera.

James trataba de no perder la compostura y solo decidió ignorar a Sirius cuando éste se limitaba a soltar bufidos y cuchichear cosas que ni Remus ni James entendían.

Llegó el sábado y James como siempre con los ánimos en alto esperaba ansioso la llegada de Remus para partir hacia el ministerio y tomar el traslador, pero no contaba con que su novio bajaría tan temprano a desayunar y lo viera a punto de irse con Remus.

\- ¿A dónde van?

\- A hacer unas compras con Remus.— Era bien sabido que James no podía mentirle a su novio y su nerviosismo empezaba a notarse.

\- ¿James, a donde vas realmente?

\- Remus quiere ir a comprar un anillo de compromiso y lo voy a ayudar a elegirlo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! — ese grito provenía de su amigo.

\- Eso es increíble Remus, muchas felicidades.— Y Regulus encantado se acercó para abrazar a su cuñado.

\- ¿Crees que puedas distraer a Sirius hoy?

\- Claro que si, vayan, yo me las arreglo con él, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo Rem.

\- Gracias Reg.— Remus trató de sonreírle pero una mueca fue lo que su cara mostró.

James sabia que había hecho algo muy malo, Remus no le había hablado en todo el camino desde que salieron de su casa, ni siquiera para explicarle como usar las puertas para entrar en la terminal muggle.

Llegaron al pequeño pueblo y Remus caminaba tan rápido que a James le costaba seguirle el paso, pero le daba más miedo pedirle ir más lento.

\- Moony yo...

\- Ahora no James.

\- Lo siento en serio, no sabia que decir. — Remus frenó en seco y dio la vuelta haciendo a James chocar contra su pecho.

\- Cualquier cosa James, pudiste haber dicho lo que sea, menos eso.

\- Bueno, pero cuando Regulus vea al perro yo le diré que eso era un pretexto, no pasa nada, te prometo arreglar todo Moony, no es algo tan malo si podemos fingir que no fue algo real.

\- No entiendes nada James.

Remus siguió con su paso veloz dejando atrás a su amigo, estaba molesto aunque no era con James realmente, pero esa frase lo había hecho enojar.

James no estaba al tanto de donde se encontraban románticamente sus mejores amigos, es por eso que no sabía que el tema 'matrimonio' era un tabú en su noviazgo.

Sirius últimamente ignoraba el tema, le daba la vuelta o simplemente decía que era muy joven para algo así, que huyo de su casa para huir de tradiciones, por otro lado él soñaba con una boda, era egoísta y estaba consciente de ello, él quería a Sirius solo para él, entendía lo mal que sonaba pensar que era un papel que demostraba que eran el uno del otro, pero él quería eso y era obvio que su novio no lo veía de esa forma, siempre decía que era una soga al cuello de las parejas.

Sirius era muy torpe y nunca pensaba antes de hablar y Remus que nunca dejaba a Sirius ser hiriente con sus palabras, era un tema que dejaba pasar aún si los comentarios que hiciera su novio lo dañaran.

Llegaron al criadero y James los vio, eran preciosos, ahora entendía porque Regulus quería uno, no podía decidirse, quería llevarse todos, pero le habían dicho que ya estaban apartados, que solo podio elegir uno.

Y entonces lo vio, un pequeño peludo con una mancha negra en el ojo, el pecho completamente blanco y las patas traseras con pelaje negro como si vistiera un pantalón, sabía que ese perrito sería la adoración de su novio, ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para que Regulus solo le haga caso al cachorro y no a él, pero no importaba.

Tomaron al perrito, pagaron y regresaron a la estación de autobuses, Remus seguía sin hablarle, pero ya no se sentía tan mal, ¿quién podía sentirse mal con un cachorro en brazos?

\- Sirius no cree en el matrimonio. — Soltó Remus mientras iban en el autobús de regreso a Liverpool.

\- Rem yo...

\- Esta bien, no lo sabias, es solo que ese tema me pone mal, yo sé que él no quiere casarse y me duele un poco que no piense en mi, en que yo si quiero hacerlo.— James no estaba seguro de que decir y prefirió solo tomar con fuerza la mano de su amigo y Remus le apretó la mano de vuelta.

Regulus y Sirius caminaban directo a una tienda de ropa que a Regulus le encantaba, todo ahí era muy colorido y divertido, quería comprarse algo para su cumpleaños, aprovechando que "tenía que distraer a su hermano", sabía que James había mentido sobre lo del anillo de Remus, llevaba seis años con él, no podía engañarlo.

Por otro laso Sirius había fingido estar enojado con Remus y James por no llevarlo a comprar el perro, pero ese día sin sus amigos y con Remus distraído le era de mucha utilidad, solo quería que ninguno sospechara nada.

\- ¿Qué opinas de Remus? — Regulus escuchó a su hermano en el pasillo, mientras él estaba en el probador, con una camisa hawaiana.

\- ¿Qué opino de qué?

\- ¿Te cae bien? — Regulus abrió la puerta ya con un outfit completo sobre él y con una cara de interrogación.

\- Si obvio, lo quiero mucho, ¿qué clase de preguntas son esas Sirius?

\- No sé solo, quiero saber como te sentirías si le pido matrimonio.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Si bueno...

\- ¡Eso es increíble Sirius! - Regulus se lanzo a abrazar a su hermano.

\- ¿Me acompañas a ver anillos?

\- Si, si, si, deja pago esto y nos vamos.

James y Remus llegaron a Londres y Remus se llevó al perrito con él, se quedaría con ellos dos días hasta el cumpleaños de Regulus.

Sirius había acompañado a Regulus hasta su casa encontrándose con James en la sala de estar, los tres se veían bastante animados, James había encontrado el regalo perfecto y ellos le habían contado lo del anillo.

\- Eres un idiota, podías haber hablado del matrimonio de otra forma menos horrible, él cree que no quieres casarte nunca.

\- ¿Él piensa eso? ¿cómo sabes?

\- Porque James no sabe mentir y hoy invento que Remus te iba comprar un anillo.

\- No estoy entendiendo nada.— Sirius podía observar la cara de incrédulo que tenia su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Fuiste a comprarme un regalo?— Regulus le sonreía a su novio dandole a entender que le perdonaba la mentira.

\- Si, pero no diré que es.

\- ¿Es una escoba nueva?

\- Reg, no hagas eso, no puedo engañarte, por favor déjame darte una sorpresa.

\- Entonces no es una escoba.

\- Reg...

\- Hey, estoy aquí, necesito ayuda.

\- Hazlo en mi cumpleaños, el salón tiene una terraza muy bonita, así sería privado.

Sirius analizó la oferta de Regulus, era verdad que no quería esperar tanto para proponerse, pero se sentía raro que fuera en el cumpleaños de su hermano, al final aceptó, Regulus lo convenció explicándole lo romántico que era ese lugar y ambos le dijeron que lo fuera a ver al día siguiente para ver si le gustaba.

Sirius entró a la chimenea y antes de desaparecer por completo pudo escuchar "¿Es ropa sexy?" "¡REG!" y no pudo evitar reírse de ese par.

El gran día había llegado y James y Sirius estaban muy nerviosos, ambos querían que todo saliera perfecto para sus novios.

Habían sido dos días largos de Remus siendo demasiado serio y de Regulus tratando de adivinar su obsequio, pero al fin la espera había terminado.

Todo se veía bien, la comida, las luces, las decoraciones, definitivamente James se había lucido, Regulus se merecía eso y más después de todo lo que había pasado.

Sirius y Remus se estaban retrasando, el perrito era hermoso pero también era inquieto y no se dejaba poner el suéter que James había tejido para él, su amigo les había dicho que quería verlo elegante para la fiesta, pero en ese momento el cachorro estaba escondido bajo la cama y no se dejaba atrapar, les daba miedo usar magia y lastimarlo.

\- Le avisaré a James que iremos tarde.—Dijo Sirius y Remus asintió tratando de sacar al perro de la cama.

James estaba que se comía las uñas, recibió el mensaje que Sirius había enviado con un elfo de la fiesta y Regulus no paraba de preguntarle cuando le daría su obsequio.

Media hora les tomó tener al perrito en sus brazos y ponerle el suéter, pero lo lograron y muy alegres fueron directo a la fiesta.

Era la primera vez que hacían un cumpleaños grande, desde que se habían mudado con los Potter las fiestas siempre eran ellos seis en la casa de James y listo, pero se notaba que James y Regulus estaban felices de festejar de esa forma.

Remus estaba a punto de llevar el perro con James pero Sirius lo detuvo y le pidió ir a hablar en privado, su novio aceptó esperando que James no se molestara por no llegar con el obsequio.

Llegaron a una hermosa terraza decorada con luces que parecían pequeñas hadas y unas cuantas enredaderas, la noche era hermosa y Sirius lo sintió como un buen presagio.

Remus no supo que hacer más que lanzarse sobre Sirius para besarlo en cuanto se arrodillo frente a él con un anillo, había sido un claro "si", pero ninguno había notado que cierto perrito empezó a vagar por la fiesta sin supervisión.

\- ¡Dijo que si! — Sirius se acercaba a James y a Regulus junto con Remus de la mano.

Ambos empezaron a felicitar a la feliz pareja, los abrazaron y hablaron un poco sobre como Remus no tomo mal los "mensajes" que Sirius le daba para que no sospechara que le quería pedir matrimonio, hasta que James preguntó por el obsequio de Regulus.

Los tres Gryffindor comenzaron su búsqueda inmediata, se veían desesperados pero Regulus no entendía nada.

\- Solo es un obsequio, debió quedarse en la terraza.

\- No Reg, tu no entiendes, no es solo eso.

Regulus empezaba a confundirse más hasta que se oyó un estruendo, la mesa de bebidas se había desbordado, todas las copas y las botellas estaban echas trizas en el suelo y a un lado se podía ver a un perrito asustado y con la esquina del mantel entre sus dientes.

\- ¡Un perrito! James, me compraste un perrito.— Regulus beso fugazmente a su novio y salió corriendo tras el cachorro, que no se dejaba atrapar fácilmente.

\- Es muy lindo ¿no? — Le dijo James cuando su novio por fin pudo tener al perrito entre sus brazos.

\- Te acordaste.

\- Claro que si, tú no sabes esto, pero me hice la promesa de obsequiarte uno.— Regulus sonrío como bobo, nunca ha sabido que hizo para merecer a alguien como él.

El perrito estuvo todo el tiempo en los brazos de Regulus hasta llegar a su casa, todo el mundo lo felicitaba y de paso acariciaban al nuevo integrante de los Potter-Black, el menor aún no estaba seguro de como llamarlo, ya se le ocurriría algo.

\- Gracias Jamie, eres el novio más increíble del mundo, te amo. — Le decía Regulus mientras se acomodaban en la cama, al cachorro le habían hecho una cama en la sala.

\- Te amo Regulus.— James se acercó para cerrar el espacio entre ellos con un tierno beso.

Se levanto y fue directo al armario a ponerse la ropa sexy que había comprado para la ocasión, sí, nunca iba a poder engañar a Regulus.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado y les haya traído bueno recuerdos de "Déjame en paz" 
> 
> -Boris


End file.
